Silence Holds All Answers
by HPangel10148
Summary: Kagome is a girl that hasnt talked since she was 6 and shes 16 she wont talk AT ALL to ANYONE not even her own parents. But what will happen when she meets Inuyasha and she statrts talking to him? What has she got to hide that resulted to never talking a
1. New girl

**I decided since im low on ideas that I would make a one shot. Ok well………. On with the show. Err or story.**

**Summary:** Kagome is a girl that hasn't talked since she was 6 and she's 16 she wont talk AT ALL to ANYONE not even her own parents. But what will happen when she meets Inuyasha and she starts talking to him? What has she got to hide that resulted to never talking again? And what is with her father being so conserved about her talking to Inuyasha? Read and Find out and remember that silence holds all answers.

**New girl**

"Hey did you guys here about the new girl that came here from across town?" Miroku asked a group of his friends. Miroku was a tall boy with short deep black hair pulled back into a little hair tie in the back. His violet eyes waiting for an answer from his friends.

"Ya I have actually. She was supposed to be rally weird, I heard she doesn't talk to any one not even the teachers," a girl named Sango said as she sat up in amusement. Sango was an average height, with dark brown hair to her mid back. She had a dark greenish color eye that almost looked brown.

"Its not like I care if she talks or not she just better stay away from me if she's another one of those wanna be gothic punks that think they are all that because they are so independent," their other friend Inuyasha said from his spot on the front steps of their school.

Inuyasha was also pretty tall with long silver hair and an unusual pair of dog ears atop his head. This wasn't unusual for his friends because they knew he was a hanyou. He also had a unique pair of golden eyes that would mystify any one that looked into them.

"Oh come on Inuyasha have some kindness in your heart besides I heard she was hot," Miroku said with a perverted grin on his face.

"Geese Miroku is that all you think about?" Inuyasha started.

"Don't even think about going near that poor girl we haven't even met her and your already thinking about that gosh," Sang said hitting him on the arm.

"No need to get physical Sango dear," Miroku looked at her with a false puppy face, "and besides I was only kidding."

"Ya right," Inuyasha and Sango said under their breath.

Miroku was about to protest when the bell rang.

"Well let's head to class to meat the new girl," Inuyasha slumped as he headed to their first class.

"Class I would like you to meet Kagome Higurashii," the teacher told the class, "Kagome why don't you tell the class a little about your self."

The teacher got no answer she just stood there and looked around the class. She spotted Inuyasha and looked at him for a while. She looked at him even when he looked back. They just held eye contact until the teacher told Kagome to take her seat.

"Um lets see you can take that empty seat by Inuyasha over there in the corner of the room ok Inuyasha please raise your hand so Kagome will know who you are," the teacher directed Kagome towards her seat.

She took her seat by Inuyasha. They were in the far corner so the teacher couldn't really hear them so Inuyasha thought it would be a good time to see If she would talk.

"Hey um girl uh Kagome," he stammered trying to think of her name that was just said only 5 seconds ago.

Her only reply was to look over at him and nod her head.

"Any ways can you talk at all?" he asked.

She looked at him for a while and nodded her head again.

"Well then why don't you?"

She just shrugged her shoulders and did something he really didn't expect. She spoke. Her voice was the sweetest clearest thing he had ever heard and he didn't expect some one that never spoke to have such a sweet voice.

"Sometimes its better to be quiet and observe then to be loud and obnoxious," she said in a very low whisper that only he could hear.

Inuyasha nodded his head in understand. He knew what it was like to just wish to be quiet and relaxed for once.

"So would you like to come sit with me and my friends at lunch?" he asked her. He wanted to hear her sweet voice again but no luck all she did was nod her head yes.

"Ok well can I see your schedule?" he had a lot of other questions but reframed from sounding noisy.

She handed him her schedule with out a word.

"You have all of my classes that's weird. You only have this one with Miroku and Sango their my friends," he said very fast but she understood.

Kagome giggled. She liked this guy even if he was kind of weird and well different but that's why she liked him.

Just then the bell rang and class was over it was time for second period. Which Kagome and Inuyasha had together so they walked their together.

"I don't have any class with any of my friends except first period so this will be cool that you have all of my classes I guess," he said as they walked down the hall towards their next class.

"Even though you don't talk I think your kind of cool you know Kagome," Inuyasha said earning a smile from her.

"I think you're cool too," she said just above a whisper so he could hear.

He couldn't believe it. This girl that never talked to any one and by rumor not even to teachers or her own parents was talking to him of all people. But this time he wasn't the only one who heard it.

Their principal Mrs. Shikon heard her little sentence to him and called her parents right away.

"Hello?"

"Yes this is your daughter Kagome's principal Mrs. Shikon, and I would like to inform you as we agreed that Kagome has been talking little sentences to this boy at school who goes by the name Inuyasha Takanashi, she hasn't spoken much but just little sentences now and then, they seem to be friends," she informed the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Ah I see so she has been talking to this boy Inuyasha was it, yes we will have to come down and see for our selves this is really hard to believe since our daughter hasn't spoken in 10 years since she was 6 so we have been waiting for this moment for a very long time now," said a male voice on the other line.

"Yes I could imagine the anxious feeling you are feeling right now so I will allow you to come down during lunch and witness this your self just be careful not to disturb our students," she told this man that was supposedly Kagome's father.

"We will be sure of that, thank you Mrs. Shikon, have a nice day."

"No thank you bye."

"Bye."

With that she hung up the phone and looked out towards the school grounds where the students would be enjoying their lunch in not only but a few minutes.

**Ok well maybe this wont be a one shot. I guess im going to be making this into a story but this will go really slow might I mind you because well im just to busy ok well. PEACE.**


	2. Unwanted visit part 1

**Hey um I just wanted to tell you guys one VERY important detail of this story.**

**Mostly everything that happens in this story REALLY DID happen to one of my family members. Inuyasha is in the place of my family member. I am not saying ne names it is personal but all of this I asure you is true. 99 of this is true but I might add some details that will be way off. But most of it is true ok well here are some shout outs.**

**Iceboltmage: Hi and thank you.**

**Ichigastu Yami Bara: Ya that's what I said duh. Its going to be a real story now cause I thought it would be dumb to make it a one shot.**

**Inuyasha-fan-4eva-eva: Ill try to update fast but I took a vacation for a week to Mexico and had a blast but now im back as you can see and updating.**

**Misquideddemon: Cool pen name. Its going at exactly the pace I want it to go at.**

**Ch. 2**

**Unwanted Visit**

The next day at lunch Inuyasha decided to show Kagome to his friends. Maybe she would talk to them to but no such luck.

"Hey guys this is Kagome," Inuyasha said taking a seat by Sango and Miroku with Kagome sitting across from them.

"Hey Kagome I hear that you and Inuyasha have all of your classes together," Sango said trying to start conversation. It didn't go as she planned.

Kagome just nodded her head and went back to eating.

"Ok so Kagome do you like it here at Shikon High, its named after our principals great great great grandpa or something like that," Miroku tried to start some conversation also but he didn't get much farther then Sango.

Kagome looked up and smiled at him and nodded her head.

"Well at least I got a smile," he whispered to Sango.

"They were right she is a little weird lets leave before we get cursed or something," Sango rushed Miroku away yelling back to Inuyasha that they would talk later.

"So Kagome um do you like Sango and Miroku?" Inuyasha asked hoping she wouldn't stop talking to him.

"Yes they are quite nice," she said just loud enough for his special hearing to hear.

"Ya they can get weird sometimes though," he said chuckling. That made Kagome giggle again which made him happy that she was enjoying herself.

Not far away two adults were watching them very carefully.

"You cant really tell she's talking but she definitely is talking to that boy, oh how I wish I could hear my sweet baby's voice again," a lady that was obviously Kagome's mother said with tears in her eyes.

"Yes this is really something," a father figure said with not so much sympathy in his voice.

"I need to talk to this boy; we will have to have Mrs. Shikon call him up to the office for a conference," her mom said as she walked away.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked to their next class together.

"So Kagome um I was wondering if you wanted to do something this weekend with me?" Inuyasha asked in the most common emotion.

"I guess I could, will it just be me and you?" she asked in the lowest whisper you could ever happen to ever hear

"If you want, but I could ask Miroku and Sango if they want to go to," Inuyasha looked at Kagome hoping to have some alone time with her but if she didn't want to it didn't have to be just them.

"It doesn't matter I would just be happy to get out," she said also in a low whisper.

"Ok well we can go to the movies and then go over to my house to watch some horror movies and have a little hang out," he offered.

"That sounds like a lot of fun," was her last words of that subject because the school jock, Kouga, was coming towards them looking interested in meeting her.

"Hey dog boy who's your little friend?" he asked in a rude voice.

"None of your business dumb ass," Inuyasha replied.

"It is as much my business as it is yours," you stupid half breed.

Kagome could tell he was human like all the other kids at the high school, but Inuyasha was the only half-demon, it didn't matter though she liked him all the same no matter what he was.

"You little punk I'm going to kick your ass," Inuyasha got ready to fight. But he never got to kit him because Kagome held him back.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha looked puzzled. She didn't want him to fight and she never said any thing just actions. A little weird but hey that's what she was about. Right?

All she did was shake her head and he stopped.

"That's IT?" Kouga looked puzzled. Usually Inuyasha was ready to fight and Kouga would always get him into trouble and they would be unfair to him because he was hanyou. But now this girl that he hasn't heard speak once shook her head 'no' and he was calmer then he had ever been?

"Please tell me your not serious!" Kagome looked pissed now. "This girl tells you no with out even talking and you calm down, why?"

Inuyasha just shrugged and kept walking leaving a very puzzled Kouga.

"Hey Kagome you don't mind do you?" Inuyasha asked her when they were in their seats.

She had a puzzled look on her face that told Inuyasha she didn't have a clue what he was talking about. Some times she didn't even want to talk to him.

He sighed.

"You don't mind hanging around me even if I'm a hanyou?"

Kagome had a very shocked expression on his face. She couldn't believe he would actually ask that!

She shook her head very fast and hard to tell him 'Of course not'.

He sighed in relief. He had lost a lot of friends because of the fact that he was hanyou. That's why he never liked to tell any one. He, Sango, and Miroku used to be VERY close before he told them now they barely talk to him except when he talks to them.

All of a sudden the class room phone rang.

The teacher picked it up.

"Hello?" she said.

"Oh hi Mrs. Shikon," she waited to listen to the voice that was obviously the principal on the other side.

"Is it urgent, we are about to have a test?" she asked. She waited a moment then answered.

"Yes of course ill tell them right away." She looked kid of irritated.

"Your welcome bye." She turned to the class. "Inuyasha and Kagome please go up to the front office, you will be coming back, you will make up the test later as for the rest of the class please take out your notes this will be an open noted test."

Inuyasha and Kagome walked out of the cheering classroom wandering what they were needed for. Kagome had an idea but they wouldn't do that right?

As she walked into the principals office Kagome gasped. She was wrong.

They would.

**Hi ppl ok well its obvious to who the adults are but I don't like to give it out until the last moment and why would they be there? Why are they so worried if Kagome talks. Especially the male figure. Ok well guess you'll have to wait and see. Ill try and update soon. Chow 4 now.**


	3. Unwanted visit part 2

**Hi ppl. I have got to say I didn't think this story was going to be that popular with good reviews. Thanx to all of you.**

**LostTaijiva: I think I spelt your name right. Thank you very much for the very special compliment. I appreciate them very much. There is a reason why she isn't talking but that won't come out till way later in the story kk.**

**Greeneyefae: Ya you'll find out why she talks to him and only him later. It fits her description? Hmm never thought of that. YA I guess it does. Cool.**

**Amanda Trinh: dodges flying knifes no need to get hostile. Besides I like leaving cliff hangers lol. I know.**

**Inuyasha'sMylover: Ok well that isn't going to happen. She only talks to Inuyasha. That's the whole plot of the story. Why she doesn't talk? Thank you by the way.**

**Ok well thanks for all the nice reviews. On with the story.**

**Chapter 3**

**Unwanted visit pt. 2**

Kagome just stood there shocked. she couldn't move. She was stunned. Did they know? If they did how did they find out? She had been very careful about it. It was just something about him. There in front of her sat the principal, her mom and, step dad.

She couldn't believe that they were here. Everything added up to one thing. They knew.

"Come in Kagome and Inuyasha," the principal said motioning them both towards two chairs positioned by each other.

"Yes ma'am," Inuyasha said but Kagome just kept quiet. No body expected anything more from her.

"Um so Inuyasha is it?" Kagome supposed step-father asked.

"Yes and you are?" Inuyasha didn't want to answer any questions until he knew who he was talking to.

"I am Naraku Higurashii Kagome's step-father," he replied easily enough.

"Oh nice to meet you but why are we here?" Inuyasha said getting to the point.

"You and Ms. Higurashii are here on the behalf of Kagome's relationship with you Mr. Takanashii," Mrs. Shikon said turning her chair towards the two students.

"And what relationship would that be," Inuyasha asked raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"The relationship of Kagome talking to you and only you Inuyasha," Mrs. Higurashii interrupted.

Kagome froze up. Her fear was correct. They did find out but how? She looked over towards her mom. She looked very excited to hear what Inuyasha had to say but when she looked at her step-dad he just looked scared and angry to what he had to say.

Kagome wondered why he would be so scared right now? Oh well I guess she would find out soon enough. She was always worried to what he was going to say.

"I don't know what you are talking about Mrs. Higurashii," Inuyasha looked confused.

"Inuyasha can we speak to you in private, if you don't mind ma'am?" asked Mrs. Higurashii.

"Why of course not, ill stay in here with Kagome," she watched as the three went into the next room.

With Inuyasha…….

"So Inuyasha, I know that Kagome has been talking to you we have heard so from Mrs. Shikon," Naraku said looking right into Inuyasha's eyes.

"She has said a couple words to me now and then, why?" he looked at them suspiciously.

"Really she has oh that's so wonderful my little baby talking again its to good to be true," Mrs. Higurashii said jumping with joy.

"Can one of you tell me what's going on here?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Ok well it all started when Kagome was six years old, a little after 6 months after Naraku and myself got married……" Mrs. Higurashii started off.

**Flashback**

"Kagome come inside please its time for dinner," Kagome's mom called from the back door.

"Yes mommy I am coming," a little Kagome yelled back to her mom from her playing spot in the sand box. In the back yard there was about two acres of yard all on a nice green flat surface.

In the close right corner there was a big playground with a swing set, slides, teeter tater, marry go round, and a little tunnel house with a bride to a little plat form with a little steering wheel that looked like it was of a car.

Kagome got up and dusted off her pink summer dress free of all the dirt and ran in side for dinner.

"Mommy what are we having for dinner?" Kagome asked looking very cute tilting her head in thought.

"We are having chicken and Italian noodles," her mom said while dishing her plate. (A/N my fav food is Italian maybe because I am so you will se a lot of different Italian foods in her MUhaha)

"MMMMMM YUMMY THANK YOU MOMMY," she said as she danced around with not a care in the world.

"Kagome keep it down in there I was trying to sleep," Naraku's voice was heard from the couch in the front room.

"Mommy do we have to have him for dinner again?" she asked pulling on her mom's shirt.

"Yes honey he is mommy's new husband so he will be here for a long time remember," she looked down at her young daughter.

"But what will you do when daddy comes back from the war, don't you love daddy any more?" she asked with tears in hr eyes.

"Of course I do honey don't ever think that I don't, but daddy wont be back for a very long time, so I am trying to have another life and move on until we meet daddy again ok," she said bending down to her level with tears in her eyes also now.

"Ok mommy I love you," she said innocent as any one could ever be.

"I love you too honey now go eat your dinner and be a good little girl," she said as she lightly pushed her towards the table.

"Yes mommy."

**End flashback**

"Everything seemed just fine she was as normal as ever, I just don't know what went wrong, she started acting very weird after that it seemed she didn't want to accept that her daddy wasn't coming back for a very long time, she started talking to herself and writing stories about little girls that had no daddy's and bad other parents and disturbing stuff, she talked to us littler everyday then one day she just stopped all together..." her mother went on with the story as Inuyasha sat at the end of his seat.

**Flashback**

"Kagome honey time to go to bed putt the book away please," her mom told her from her door.

"Ok mommy," she said in a hush.

Her mom sighed. Kagome wasn't acting like she normally did lately.

"Ill come and tuck you in in a minute ok dear," she said as she turned the night light on. "Just give me a second."

"Ok," she said simple as that.

A few minutes passed and no one came. So she decided to go down stares and see where her mommy was. But she heard yelling.

"She is your daughter too just because she isn't your real daughter doesn't mean you can treat her any different then you would treat you real children," her mom yelled at Naraku very loudly that she didn't know how she couldn't hear it from her room.

"Well if I would have known you had a child before we got married then I would have never done it, I don't want to take care of someone else's mistake," Naraku yelled back louder.

Kagome sat scared at the top of the stairs.

"Kagome is not a mistake she is the best thing that has happened to me," her mom yelled back defensively.

"Well then I don't want to be apart of this happy little miracle," he said walking up the stairs.

"Your not walking out on me like this," she yelled back grabbing his arm.

He threw her off and she feel back hitting her head on the floor but not that hard.

"I'm going up to tuck her in if you want me to be apart of this so badly," he stormed towards the stairs. Kagome jumped up and ran into her bed room and sat down on her floor like she hadn't heard anything.

"Hey squirt get in bed now," he said a little anger showing in his eyes.

"Ok," she said in a whisper.

"Ok now go to sleep," he said walking towards the door.

Kagome wasn't ready to go to bed just yet.

"Why were you and mommy fighting?" she asked.

"It's none of your business you little snoop," he said turning around and grabbing her arm. "Now you better not say any thing."

Kagome's mom got up off the floor and went into her bedroom and fell asleep instantly knowing that Naraku was probably still in Kagome's room putting her to sleep.

The next morning Kagome's mom was down making breakfast for everyone. As Kagome walked down the stairs she smelt the food all smelling good but she wasn't the least bit hungry.

"Kagome dear you look tired and its hot out side take off your sweats," she said pulling out a chair for her.

Kagome just sat there and didn't say a thing.

"Kagome what's wrong?" she thought for a moment then it hit her.

"Did you hear me and dad fight last night? I'm sorry honey we were just mad that's all," she said as she went back to breakfast.

And then she heard what she didn't know would be the last words she would ever hear from sweet Kagome.

"HE IS NOT MY DADDY I AM NOT EVER CALLING HIM THAT, DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT HE IS OR WILL EVER BE HE WILL NEVER LOVE ME AS MUCH AS DADDY DID AND I WILL NEVER LOVE HIM AS MUCH, HE IS JUST ANOTHER GUY TO MEYOU HEAR," Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs at her mom. It was the first time she had ever yelled at her mom and she was very shocked but what she didn't know was that it would probably be the last.

**End Flashback**

"So she never spoke again," her mom finished.

"Because of your fight with him?" Inuyasha asked pointing a finger at Naraku. He very much disbelieved that.

"Well that' is what we think so ya and the fact that she found out that her dad was never coming back and Naraku was going to stay," her mom informed him.

"Excuse me for asking but what happened to her dad?" Inuyasha had been wondering that from the start.

"He died in Vietnam, got shot while they were sleeping in port, never saw it coming or had a chance in hell," she said with watery eyes.

"I see well ill try to get her to talk more and see if I can find stuff out for you two," Inuyasha said still wondering some stuff but decided to not ask.

"We very much appreciate this young man thank you," Naraku shook his hand and walked out the door.

"Yes thank you very much," Mrs. Higurashii said also shaking his hand and walking towards the door.

"No problem," he said following both parents out the door.

Even though Mrs. Higurashii supposedly told him everything he just couldn't help but have this little voice in this head telling him there was more then what he was told. He just didn't know what.


	4. Weekend plans

**Ok faithful reviewers. That's last chapter was longer then any of the other ones so ya you should feel very special I did that lol. No I was going to any ways. Ill try to get them to be longer each time ok. **

**Ch. 4**

**Weekend plans.**

The week went by fast and Inuyasha didn't get that much talking out of Kagome that whole week, but they had become very good friends and even though she hadn't told him much he had learned a lot about her.

"So Kagome um ill pick you up around seven o'clock and well head over to the movies with Sango and Miroku ok?" Inuyasha asked making sure those plans were ok with her.

Kagome seemed to think for a while then smile and nod her head yes.

"That's great ok well ill see you later tonight ok bye," Inuyasha yelled back as he ran into his house. Kagome's house was about four more houses down.

Kagome was walking to her house but heard someone walking behind her. She turned around and Kouga was standing only a few inches away.

"Hey babe why do you hang out with a loser like Inuyasha when a beauty like you could hang out with some really popular kids and ditch that stupid loser," Kouga said in his famous jock seductive voice that worked on any girl but Kagome at the moment.

Kagome just turned around and started walking.

"Hey I'm talking to you," Kouga said still in the same voice but a little impatience.

Kagome tried to get out of his grip from her arm but he was too strong and she couldn't get away.

"Why don't you come with me and ill show you a good time, no one even likes that pour excuse of a half demon," he said as he got closer to Kagome. " Not even his so called friends want to be by him that much because of what he is, its just the way things work, that's why they came to me and look at them now they are popular and people like them, that could be you too you know."

Kagome turned her head away from him. What was he trying to do? Get in her pants or was he really trying to be nice and offer a friendship in his own way?

She had no clue but she didn't want to stick around to find out. She wriggled and squirmed to get out of his grasp but to no prevail. He had her in a lock grip.

"Why are you trying to run from me babe, all I want is to be your friend and get to know you so what do you say?" he asked moving closer to her.

She didn't say anything and even If she did he wouldn't have had a chance to hear her any way because of the fist that crossed his face. Kouga landed on the floor and glared up to see Inuyasha standing above him.

Kagome was starting to cry from the pain of her arm. She looked down to see a black and blue bruise forming and red marks everywhere like Indian burns.

She held her arm in fear that it would fall off if she let go it hurt so bad. Tears were in her eyes begging to come out. But she was stronger then that so she just stood there and tried her best not to cry.

"What the hell do you want you stupid half breed?" Kouga asked standing up in defense.

"Leave her the hell alone Kouga you asshole look what you did to her arm," her pointed to her bruised and beat up arm. "You would have broken it if I had come any later."

"It's none of your damn business what I do you pile of dog shit," Kouga yelled not backing down.

"It is if you're hearting Kagome," Inuyasha yelled back.

"What is she your little girl friend that's hard to believe, who would go out with a stupid hanyou like you your not even human and your not demon you're a mutt a stupid half breed mutt," Kouga yelled back just wanting to see what he would do next.

Those words tore into Inuyasha like a million dull blades. He knew what he was. Why did people have to remind him every time they wanted to make fun of him? God damn Kouga was going to pay for that.

"Kouga you ass you are going to pay for that," Inuyasha said jumping on top of Kouga and punching him none stop.

Kagome squealed in fright. Not loud for them to hear just for herself. She never wanted this to happen. What if something bad happened to Inuyasha or Kouga then everyone would be in trouble.

Kagome pulled Inuyasha off of Kouga and stood there for a while to calm Inuyasha down. Then seeing that he was ok she went to help Kouga up.

Inuyasha stood there shocked. She was helping KOUGA? After he did that to her and called him names and degraded his title of a hanyou? This was unbelievable.

Kouga stormed of after he was up and ran down to the next corner where Kagome guessed was his house. Great he had to live down the street.

"Kagome how could you help him? Why did you stop m that bastard deserved what he got?" Inuyasha almost yelled at her.

She just looked with her head down. And whispered something he almost couldn't hear.

"I'm sorry I just didn't want to see any one hurt, you or him," Kagome said. He could barely even hear her but he understood.

"I'm sorry too Kagome I shouldn't have done that but he did deserve that, I just hate it when people talk about me like that it makes me feel worthless," he putt his head down in shame.

Kagome looked at him for a moment then took his hand and lead him to her house. Her parents weren't home anyways. They have work to do and she didn't even know how they made time for her school. Since a couple years ago they had both been working twelve hour shifts.

"Kagome why are you taking me to your house?" he questioned.

He didn't get an answer. So he just let her guild him.

When they got inside Kagome left Inuyasha on her couch in her living room. (Think of her real house in the manga or anime) Kagome rushed into the kitchen to get some medical supplies.

She came back with bandages, antibiotic spray, and some alcohol pads. Kagome looked at all the cuts and scratches all over Inuyasha's arms. He also had a couple of marks oh his face and a long deep cut from his eyebrow to his cheek.

She applied the spray to his cheek first to get bacteria out of the deep wound.

"Ouch Kagome that hurts," he said taking his head away from the bottle.

Kagome just shook her head and putt her hand on his shoulder in comfort. He relaxed and braised himself for the stinging on his cheek that was sure to come.

He flinched as she sprayed it on again and whipped it with a pad. The pad hurt worse then the spray but he didn't want to look like a wimp. She then bandage taped a bandage across the wound. She had putt some anti scar cream on the bandage so it wouldn't leave a scar.

Kagome then took care of all the other cuts on his face and arms. They didn't sting as much as the one on his cheek, but they still stung even though he didn't show it. On a count of his pride.

"Thanks Kagome," he said surprised at how good she was at handling this kind of stuff.

She smiled and giggled.

Just then Inuyasha's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh hey Miroku what's up?" Inuyasha's face expression went down.

"Why cant you make it?" he asked almost angry.

"Oh I see you forgot about past plans huh," Inuyasha said not so much of a question.

"Ok bye."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha lean back into the couch.

"That was Miroku saying he couldn't make it because he had plans that he forgot about," Inuyasha said not even bothering to putt his phone away. This was good because it rang only a minute later.

"Hello?" Inuyasha said irritated.

"Oh hey Sango are we still on for tonight?" he asked not to hopeful.

"Really, family visiting huh ok well bye," he hung up and threw his phone back into his pocket.

"I guess we will be going alone," Inuyasha said looking at Kagome.

"I should have known that they would cancel," he said in an embarrassed and depressed tone.

Kagome looked at him confused. She didn't understand.

He looked up at her and saw her confusion.

"Well just say that I'm not the most popular kid at school if you haven't noticed," he said standing up. "Everyone hates me because I'm half demon and half human, not human not demon, I'm neither I'm a freak."

Kagome was so shocked. She never thought a big deal out of what he was. She thought his ears were kind of cute. She wanted to yell at him scream and tell him he was wrong go to him and comfort him with kind words, but she couldn't. It was a stretch for her to even whisper to him.

She hated herself for not speaking to him. It hurt her so much just to see him like this she tried her hardest to just say something but like a thousand times before it just got caught in her throat and it never made its way into full sentences. She tried her hardest to speak but she just sat there with her mouth open.

"Its ok if you don't want to go still Kagome I understand," he started to walk for the door.

"NO!" Kagome managed to say. Now she was exhausted for trying with all her strength to just scream that one word.

Inuyasha just stood there. He really wasn't expecting Kagome to say anything. You could imagine how surprised he was when she yelled at him.

He turned around and she had tears in her eyes. Kagome ran up to him and rapped her arms around his neck. She didn't want him to go. She needed him as a friend. He wasn't like anybody else and that's what she liked about him.

Inuyasha was even more surprised from what she did. Was she really hugging him? Was all that was going through his mind. All he could do was hug her back.

"So does this mean you still want to go to the movies?" Inuyasha asked to end the silence.

Kagome laughed quietly and shook her head yes.

So at seven o'clock they went to go see what movies they could watch. They decided to watch a scary movie 'The Ring 2'.

(AN: I'm sry but that movie was really dumb and it wasn't scary at all. The only part that was good and it was funny was when she was closing the well and Naomi Watts is like "I'm not your fucking mommy" lol. Ok sry.)

"Are you sure you want to see a scary movie?" Inuyasha asked Kagome. She shook her head yes, she loved scary movies even though she got scared easily.

"Ok let's go."

During the movie there were some parts where Kagome had to close her eyes because she got scared.

Inuyasha's shoulder was always there though when she got scared.

When the movie was over they headed out because it was later then they thought it would be.

That's was until they saw Kikyou and Hiten coming out of the same movie.

"So Kagome is it?" Kikyou asked.

Kagome nodded.

"Why are you here with this loser you could come with us and we could show you a good time," she said right in front of Inuyasha.

Kagome shook her head no.

"Aw are the two losers out on a date?" Hiten teased.

"It's not a date you dumb ass," Inuyasha snarled.

"Hey Hiten Kagome here isn't a loser yet but she will be if she keeps hanging around this loser some of his hanyou germs might rub off on her, Kikyou said and they both cracked up laughing.

Kikyou looked at Kagome blankly.

"Hey don't you ever talk?" she asked.

Kagome shook her head.

"How weird, well we are not going to waste any more time here come on Hiten, she said as she walked off with Hiten following her like a puppy.

"Let's go Kagome ill walk you home," Inuyasha said as he started walking away Kagome right next to him the whole time.

They both walked up the stairs to the shrine and Inuyasha led her to the door.

"Ok well ill see you on Monday ok Kagome," Inuyasha said.

She waved and gave him a hug goodbye.

Inuyasha walked back home feeling slightly better about himself.

**There people I hope you like that chapter it's longer then the other ones I think. Ok well ill try to update soon. Chow 4 now. Poor inu. oh and sorry bout this updateing agian its just i putt naraku as kikyou's bf when he was already kagome's dad figure. im so sorry i must have been so out of it. ok well sry agian if i confused you.**


End file.
